The babysitter equation
by anicez
Summary: Howard and Bernadette are going to the anual company party and they have problems with who is going to babysit Halley. Sheldon want to do it with Amy Shamy fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The group are together in 4A, Raj is the only one is not there, Bernadette and Howard are conversing with Penny and Leonard while Amy and Sheldon are taking the food from the kitchen island.

\- "I don't know Howie, I think that you are going to need to stay with Halley on Friday, I can not ask that to Raj, he did a lot of things for us". Bernadette says.

\- "What happen guys?", Ask Amy while she and Sheldon sit down in their places around the caffe table.

\- "Well, next Friday is the annual company party, but I have a problem with Halley, I need to attend, and Penny and Leonard are coming too, Stuart is working that night and Raj have a date, and this is not happening so much, poor Raj, I don't want that he cancel it for this, so Howard need to stay with Halley." Explain Bernadette.

\- "Amy and I can do it", sounds Sheldon since the other part of the room, he was taking water from the kitchen while they were talking.

\- "What?" Scream all the group at the same time

\- "You wanna babysitting my kid Sheldon?", You know how to do it in first place? " Says Howard with a face of disbelief.

\- "Of course I know, In fact, I'm very good with them, I like babies, they don´t say stupid things and they listen to me without interrupting me.", Sheldon clarifies.

\- "Seriously Sheldon, Did you know how to holding a baby in first place?" Asked Penny

\- "Of course I know, Amy saw me in Texas in our last trip, remember?" He says looking to Amy.

\- "Well, that's true, He was very kind to his nephew, I was very surprised but yes." Amy explain.

\- "I don´t know, Sheldon, I'm not sure, What do you think Bernie?" Howard ask her.

\- "I guess it's ok if Amy is there, I don't know Howie, I really need to go, since my maternal leave ended They are treating me very weird, and I want to show them that nothing has changed since I am a mother" explain Bernadette.

\- "Fabulous" says Sheldon while he start to eat, like it was a normal thing for him.

The rest of the group were incredible with the situation, and Amy was smiling looking at his boyfriend, "I can´t believe how much he changed for better" she thought happily.

* * *

The day came and Sheldon and Amy are waiting in the Wolowitz living room for Bernadette finish to get ready, Howard appears in the room with little Halley in his hands, she was almost 6 month old and was a little cute baby, blond and tiny, like a mini Bernie.

\- "Ok guys, here is the little rockstar, she already ate and Bernie changed her so she just need to go sleep in an hour or so". Howard says.

Sheldon was reading the instructions that Bernadette wrote for if they have any consult with the baby while Amy hold little Halley, she smells the baby fragrance and smile.

She never was a big fan of babies but with her was different, she loves her parents, they are her family now, she wait and expect her all the nine months, like a big gift for all the group.

She spoke a few times with Sheldon about babies but she never thought that was a good time for it, sure, now they are living together but was not a wedding at all, the proposal may not happen ever and they don´t have space in their apartment, she doub that Sheldon is thinking in something like that for them.  
She looks at her in the reflex of the mirrow, she looks good with the baby, no doubt, then she look at Sheldon, he was reading meticulously the note with all the possibles sceneries with the baby, he was so calm and confident, maybe he is more ready for this than her.

Bernadette appears in the room, very elegant, with a flower dress and a big smile.

\- "You look so pretty Bernadette", Amy says to her.

\- "Thanks, I´m feeling like a woman again, since Halley arrive we didn´t went out just the two of us, this is exciting". Bernadette explain.

\- "Thanks again guys, we need this time for us" says Howard while he smile to his baby.

\- "I hope she stay calm, If you need something please call us" Bernadette says, then she kiss her little girl and take Howard out, he wasn't very sure about this but he need this time with his wife and maybe one or two drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

The first hour was pretty calm, Amy was playing tickle with little Halley at the sofa and make her laugh very loud. Sheldon was in the floor organicing all Halley´s toys for size, and looking to the girls, the scene was very cute, Amy was more calm after the first minutes and she tought that maybe this will be good for them, that Sheldon was very good in this mode a "daddy Copper", maybe is not that scary at all …

Halley suddenly started to cry… in a very loud way …

\- "Oh honey, calm down, come one", Amy start to whisper while holding her.

\- "What did you did?" Sheldon ask from the floor.

\- "I don´t know, nothing, she just start to cry by surprise" Amy starts to get nervous, she gently balances Halley but she start to cry more and more loud.

\- "Oh my .. maybe she need a clean diaper, I´m going to check … " she says and quickly left the room.

Sheldon was waiting her for come back while he hear the loud cry of Halley since the other room.

\- "Amy all you alright? Do you need help?" He ask, was just a few minutes than she left and the cry was more and more loud.

\- "No it´s ok, I think I can handle"

Why is she crying? Amy was thinking, she is clean, and full, maybe she doesn´t like me, maybe, I´m carrying her wrong … she is truly the first baby I´m holding, Oh my!, maybe I hurt her while I was playing with her, or she just want her mama and she know I´m not… Amy was more and more nervuos and start to panic, what I´m doing? I don´t know how to calm a baby, this was a bad idea …

Not was more than a half hour that Halley start to cry but for Amy was like a long life, she has tears in her face and her feets was dizzing while she was balances the baby in the semi dark room, just a little lamp with the form of a star in the wall give her light.

Sunddely a touch in her back and a whisper in her hear, "let me try", Sheldon, his voice calmed her while he start to hold the baby, "soft kitty, warm kitty .." he start to sing … "I know, I know" Slowly the weeping went down until she just could hear Sheldon's voice singing very softly "warm warm warm …"

Amy open her eyes and dry her tears, she was looking the most beautiful scene in the world … her heart was full and her face had the biggest smile, she slowly walks towards him and hugs Sheldon from the back, she can feel the essence from the baby and the calm Sheldon's breathing, after a few minutes she whispered "Thank you Sheldon".

\- "You don´t need to thank, we are a team, I thought maybe you need help", he says while he leaving little Halley asleep in her crib. "Soft kitty always work" he smile to her.

The both leave the room in silence and head to the living room.

* * *

Amy sat in the sofa exhausted, she look at the floor and see all the toys in the more organicing way, she smile, so Sheldon way.

She was right, he is so ready for this, he is always so exceptional in all the things, How is not he going to be a good dad? She is the problem, she just had Halley for an hour and she can´t aford it. In Amy´s face starting to run tears again, she was not ready at all, how can she going to tell Sheldon? Maybe he alredy notice it, maybe he knows and he is thinking that now… Amy´s head was about to explote, all the things that she was fear to, are now in front of her.

"Are you ok?" sheldon says with a tea cup in her hand, "This is for you" he give her with a smile and he sit down near to her.

Amy smile and nods with her head, she was not ready for this conversation, it´s was still too soon, but the words flew up from her lips "sorry that you saw this, I'm so clumsy with babies", and she sipped some tea.

\- "Not you are not, what are you talking about?" he says without looking away from her eyes.

\- "Are you kidding? you rescute me a few minutes ago, rembember?" She was looking at his face, he has that look in his eyes, a confused one, like if she was telling a silly thing.

\- "I didn´t rescute you, I just went to help you because I thought you may need a break, after all, you were with her all the first part of the night, and you did so good job".

Amy was shocked, how could be possible that he didn´t see the bad work she'd done?

He looked down at his phone and smiled, "look how good you did it", She saw a few photos from the night, she didn´t know that Sheldon tooks it, Halley was smiling in all of them.

\- "You have been exceptional Amy" Sheldon says with a Smile in his face, maybe she didn´t did so bad, she know that the babies cry for nothing sometimes, how can she be so lucky with this men?.

He cuddle her in the sofa and put on the tv, she was more calm and safe that in all her life, with Sheldon's arms circling her she could not feel any fear, he was all she needed for now.

\- "I´m always thought that you will be the greatest mother" Shedon says and pressing her harder.

Amy smile and feel complete, she know that Sheldon loves her so much but not only that he makes her insecurities fade away too. He complete her in all the possibles ways.

Suddenly the little sound of Haley in the baby monitor …

\- "I´m going to check …" Amy says while rises gently from the couch and look at Sheldon "Anyway I have plenty of time to practice, we're not even in that phase, it´s far way Dr. Copper, you don´t want to have the baby in sin, right? your mother would be scandalized" Amy says jokingly while she leaves the room.

Sheldon looks to her as she leaves with a smile, he gets right on the sofa and pulls out of his pocket a small ring box, "not so far Dr Copper to be, not so far …"


End file.
